It is well known that many recreational activities participated in within a body of water often also entail consumption of containerized beverages. Regardless of the specific activity, it is an inconvenience to a person to have to continually hold their containerized beverage while in the water. As such, beverage container holding apparatuses that float in water are useful during such activities are desirable and useful.